NibiruMul
NibiruMul is a user on Ever After High Fandom Wiki. Info Real name: Erik Gender: Male Date of Birth: February 12, 1992 Residence: Long Island, NY Nationality: American (father is half German and half Italian, mother is full Italian. Italian family comes mostly from Sicily. Both parents have distant Albanian heritage as well.) Religion: Roman Catholic Appearance: Tall, dark-haired, and dark-eyed, with olive skin. Slightly heavy. Interests: drawing, writing stories, playing video games, fanfiction, music, going on the computer, fairy tales, eating, going out to restaurants, Pokemon (very big fan), watching mockbusters and "so-bad-it's-good" movies Personality: Normally somewhat withdrawn, but can get loud. Somewhat hammy. A bit short-tempered. Somewhat conservative, mostly in terms of politics. Has a tendency to curse a lot. Can be rather effeminate at times. Was diagnosed with autism at a young age. Favorite fairy tales: Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Jorinde and Joringel, The Water of Life, The Iron Stove, The Princess Mayblossom, The Bee and the Orange Tree, The Yellow Dwarf, The Flower Queen's Daughter, Donkey Skin, Dick Whittington and his Cat, The Daughter of Buk Ettemsuch Favorite fairy tale collectors: Madame d'Aulnoy, The Brothers Grimm, Andrew Lang, Charles Perrault, (I don't really care for Hans Christian Andersen, but he's okay...) Favorite color: Purple Favorite TV shows: Hey Arnold, The Powerpuff Girls, The Boondocks, The Simpsons, World Masterpiece Theater, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Hamtaro Favorite movies: Mommie Dearest, Precious, Gone with the Wind, White Chicks Favorite singers/bands: Leona Lewis, Dido, Katy Perry, Fun., Owl City, Lady Gaga, Nelly Furtado, Madonna, Britney Spears, Beyonce, Demi Lovato Dislikes: waiting, going to school, being around loud people, doing chores, getting yelled at, sports Least favorite fairy tales: Jack and the Beanstalk (I can't stand Jack - we need better male fairy tale leads), Sun, Moon, and Talia (gross), The Rose-Tree (I found it too upsetting), The Little Match Girl (the story makes me uncomfortable), Tom Thumb (the version by Richard Johnson where he gets killed by a spider, plus it's just plain stupid), Perrault's Little Red Riding Hood (where the girl dies) Least favorite TV shows: How I Met Your Mother, Game of Thrones, Mad Men, Super Why, Dora the Explorer, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Axis Powers Hetalia, Naruto, Azumanga Daioh Least favorite movies: The Karate Kid (both the original and the remake), American Pie, 80s teen movies in general, Rain Man, A Troll in Central Park, Memoirs of a Geisha, any of those animated Titanic movies, Snow White and the Huntsman, Twilight Least favorite singers/bands: One Direction, Little Mix, Elton John, Kanye West, Ashlee Simpson, PSY, Justin Bieber, Cher Lloyd, Carly Rae Jepsen Hello! I have been creating OCs for Ever After High for a while and am having fun with it. I want to be a writer one day, and one of my goals is trying to get fairy tales to appeal to boys as well as girls. Fan characters for Ever After High *Aimé Dauphin (son of Alidor and Livorette from The Dolphin) *Alexandra Pelz (daughter of Allerleirauh) *Amandine L'Isle (daughter of The Princess Mayblossom) *Amina Hamama (daughter of Udea from Udea and her Seven Brothers) *Anastasia Tsarevna (daughter of Ivan Tsarevich and Marya Morevna from The Death of Koschei the Deathless) *Belle Jaune (successor of Princess Toutebelle from The Yellow Dwarf) *Callum Direach (son of Ian Direach from How Ian Direach got the Blue Falcon) *Casper Svinedrengen (son of the prince from The Swineherd) *Cassius Dinde (son of the Fairy of the Desert from The Yellow Dwarf) *Catherine Chaton (daughter of the miller's youngest son from Puss in Boots) *Chloris Qoph (daughter of Alphege and Zayda from Alphege, or the Green Monkey) *Desiderio Cenere (son of Zezolla from La gatta Cenerentola) *Diana Wald (daughter of the servant girl from The Old Woman in the Wood) *Eberhard Schneider (son of the brave little tailor and the princess from The Brave Little Tailor) *Emil Wassermond (son of the youngest prince from The Water of Life) *Emily Hedley (granddaughter of the old woman from The Hedley Kow) *Estelle Marin (daughter of Princess Belle-Etoile) *Fatima Mkono (daughter of the girl from The One-Handed Girl) *Florin Trandafir (son of the prince and the Flower Queen's daughter from The Flower Queen's Daughter) *Gohar Khachaturian (daughter of Zoulvisia from The Story of Zoulvisia) *Greta Pferdekopf (daughter of the princess from The Goose Girl) *Hans Eisenmann (son of the prince from Iron Hans) *Holly Glücklich (daughter of the girl from Mother Holle) *Isabel Habil (daughter of Clever Maria) *Isidore L'Orange (son of Princess Aimée from The Bee and the Orange Tree) *Jonas Rätsel (son of the prince and the princess from The Riddle) *Jordana Nachtigall (daughter of Jorinde and Joringel) *Kamil Zlotkowski (son of the schoolboy and the princess from The Glass Mountain) *Kyriakos Drakon (son of the boy from How the Dragon was Tricked) *Liv Trestakk (daughter of Katie Woodencloak) *Lucien D'Ane (son of Donkey Skin) *Maria Wassermond (daughter of the youngest prince from The Water of Life) *Marjani Nunda (daughter of the sultan's youngest son from The Nunda, Eater of People) *Melissa Abeille (daughter of Princess Linda from The Bee and the Orange Tree) *Milan Jabuka (son of the prince from The Nine Peahens and the Golden Apples) *Mustafa Korku (son of the boy from The Boy Who Found Fear at Last) *Narcisse Paon (son of Princess Rosette and the King of the Peacocks) *Oliver Wells (son of the princess from The Three Heads of the Well) *Orhan Sessiz (son of the pasha's son and the princess from The Silent Princess) *Patrick Cobble (son of the stepsister and the cobbler from The Three Heads of the Well) *Pauline Poucet (daughter of Hop-o'-My-Thumb) *Richard Grenouille (son of Princess Moufette and Prince Moufy from The Benevolent Frog) *Rosina Fioravante (daughter of Cannetella and Fioravante from Cannetella) *Salim Ettemsuch (son of the girl from The Daughter of Buk Ettemsuch) *Salome Auge (daughter of Two-Eyes from One-Eye, Two-Eyes, and Three-Eyes) *Salvatore Capra (son of Renzolla from The Goat-faced Girl) *Sapphira Clé (daughter of Bluebeard and his wife from Bluebeard) *Therese Lebeau (daughter of Graciosa and Percinet) *Theron Qoph (son of Alphege's half-brother from Alphege, or the Green Monkey) *Thomas "Tom" Whittington (son of Dick Whittington and Alice Fitzwarren from Dick Whittington and his Cat) *Tihun Habtamu (daughter of the Black Princess from The White Doe) *Toutebelle Mouton (daughter of Princess Miranda from The Wonderful Sheep) *Ulrich Hut (son of Conrad from The Goose Girl) *Ursula Schnee (daughter of Snow White and the bear prince from Snow White and Rose Red) *Viktor Eisenofen (son of the princess from The Iron Stove) *Viktoria Rose (daughter of Rose Red and the prince's brother from Snow White and Rose Red) *Viorica Trandafir (daughter of the prince and the Flower Queen's daughter from The Flower Queen's Daughter) *William Nottingham (son of the Sheriff of Nottingham) *Yolande Cerf (daughter of Princess Désirée from The White Doe) *Zita Mombi (daughter of Mombi) *Zoltan Turul (son of the youngest son from Tritill, Litill, and the Birds) Pop Culture Parodies for EAH (just for fun) *Black Bride Peas (band) - Black Eyed Peas *Bluebeard Group - Blue Man Group *Britney Spindles (singer) - Britney Spears *Carrie Sherwood (singer) - Carrie Underwood *Ellie Goldilocks (singer) - Ellie Goulding *Emerald City (band) - Owl City *Fairy Got Back - Baby Got Back *Goose Girls' Generation (band) - Girls' Generation *Katy Perrault (singer) - Katy Perry *Leona Lewis-Carroll (singer) - Leona Lewis *Little Red Ridin' Dirty - Ridin' Dirty *Marina and the Diamonds and Toads (band) - Marina and the Diamonds *Michael Jackandjill (singer) - Michael Jackson *Midnights - Some Nights *Pamela Christian Andersen - Pamela Anderson *Puss-In-Boots Dolls (band) - Pussycat Dolls External links NibiruMul's Ever After High OC gallery NibiruMul's deviantART account NibiruMul's FanFiction.net account Category:Driver